staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
10 listopada 1992
TVP 1 8.00 Dzień dobry 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Mama i ja 9.25 Domowe przedszkole 9.50 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach 10.00 "Pogranicze w ogniu" (11) - serial TP (powt. z poniedz.) 11.00 Giełda pracy - giełda szans 11.15 Przyjemne z pożytecznym 11.30 Kultura ludowa - Konteksty 12:00 Wiadomości 12.10 Program dnia TELEWIZJA EDUKACYJNA 12.15 Magazyn notowań 12.45 Świat chemii: "Mol" -serial prod. USA 13.15 Kuchnia: Dźwignia czyli co zrobił Archimedes 13.30 Fizyka półżartem (11): "Naprzód bez paliwa" - serial 13.45 Rysuj z nami 13.55 Surowce: "Pszenica" - serial 14.10 Spotkania z cywilizacją - nowości nauki i techniki 14.20 Co? Jak i dlaczego? "Powietrze" - serial prod. niemieckiej 14.30 Klub domowego komputera 14.50 "Gwiazdy" (1): "Sięgnijcie do gwiazd"- serial (6 odc.) dok. prod. angielskiej 15.20 My w kosmosie 15.35 Laboratorium: Telefon 2000 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Tik-Tak - program dla dzieci "Mini Pegaz" oraz film "Dennis zawadiaka" 16.50 Język angielski dla dzieci - Muzzy Comes Back (40) 17.00 Teleexpress 17.20 Film anim. dla dzieci 17.50 "Murphy Brown" (8) -serial komediowy prod. USA 18.20 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej 18.45 "Sciśle jawne" - wojskowy program publicystyczny 19.00 Wieczorynka: "Marceli Szpak dziwi się światu", "Kangurek: Hip-Hop"; "Bajki z mchu i paproci" 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Siedem minut dla ministra pracy 20.10 Arcydzieła sztuki filmowej: "M - Morderca" - film kryminalny prod. niem. (1931) 22.05 Listy o gospodarce 22.45 Wiadomości 23.00 Jutro w programie 23.05 Inne kino 23.50 Powrót bardów: Jacek Kaczmarski, Przemysław Gintrowski i Zbigniew Łapiński 0.20 Jutro w programie TVP 2 8.00 Panorama 8.10 Programy lokalne 8.40 "Kapitan Planeta i Planetarianie" (19): "Przegrana gra" - serial prod. USA 9.10 "Pokolenia" - serial prod. USA 9.30 Świat kobiet - magazyn 10.00 Język włoski (6) 10.15 "The Carsat Crisis" - język angielski w nauce i technice (6) 10.30 Język francuski (5) 11.00 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna 11.15 "Pod obcym niebem" (1) - film dok. 16.25 Powitanie 16.30 Panorama 16.40 Z kart krakowskiego archiwum: Ach, co to były za bale! 16.55 "Kapitan Planeta i Planetarianie" (19) - serial anim. prod. USA (powt.) 17.20 Ojczyzna-polszczyzna 17.40 Moja wiara 18.00 Programy lokalne 18.30 "Pokolenia" - serial USA (powt.) 18.55 Europuzzle - turniej wiedzy o Europie 19.00 "Nasz zmieniający się świat"' (2): "Super Europa - 1992 i później? - serial dok. prod. amerykańsko-niem. 20.00 Reporterzy "Dwójki" przedstawiają 20.30 La la mi do, czyli porykiwania szarpidrutów 21.00 Panorama 21.30 Sport 21.45 Koło Fortuny 22.15 Klub Filmowy Dwójki: "Zorza polarna" - film fab. prod. norweskiej (1990) 23.45 Legionowe groby - impresja poetycka 24.00 Panorama TV 3 Lublin 18.00 Powitanie 18.05 PANORAMA LUBELSKA 18.25 TV Lublin proponuje 18.30 Video-kącik - program dla dzieci 18.40 W yprawa profesora Gąbki (7) - film rysunkowy dla dzieci 18.50 TV Lublin proponuje 19.00 Gorąca linia - omówienie listów i telefonów od widzów 19.05 Spacer przez XX wiek (5): film dok. prod. USA pt. Twórcy image 20.00 Powrót - film fab. 21.00 Do kwadratu - teleturniej 21.25 Drogi i rozdroża II Rzeczypospolitej - film dok. 21.55 TV Lublin proponuje 22.00 PANORAMA LUBELSKA TV Niezależna Lublin 12.00 TNL - Text i program dnia 12.30 Elevator - progr. muz. (powt.) 13.30 Super Channel - wiadomości + Inside Edition + mag. film. 15.00 TNL - text i program dnia 15.30 Super Channel - muzyka 17.25 Program dnia 17.30 Dziennik TNL 18.00 Aerofan - mag. lotniczy 18.30 Magazyn żużlowy 19.30 Film Europe - progr. tłum. 20.00 Dziennik TNL 20.30 Szpieg - film prod. USA (tłum.) 21.20 Skarby Kapadocji - progr. tłum. 21.40 Przetrwanie - progr. tłum. 22.00 Dziennik TNL 22.30 Film Europe - progr. tłum. 23.00 Za siódmym morzem - dramat prod. norw. (org.) 00.50 TNL - text 01.20 Super Channel - wiadomości 01.30 Super Channel - muzyka przez całą noc BBC1 6.00 Ceefax Pages 6.30 Breakfast News 9.05 Kilroy 9.45 Ross King 10.00 News and Regional News; Weather 10.05 Playdays 10.30 Good Morning ... with Anne and Nick 12.15 Pebble Mill 13.00 One O'Clock News 13.30 Neighbours 13.50 Going for Gold 14.15 Village of the Damned 15.30 Cartoon Double Bill 15.50 Harum Scarum 16.00 Funnybones 16.10 Spacevets 16.20 The Chipmunks 16.35 Hartbeat 17.00 Newsround 17.10 Byker Grove 17.35 Neighbours 18.00 Six O'Clock News 18.30 Regional news magazines 19.00 Telly Addicts 19.30 EastEnders 20.00 Citizen Smith 20.30 A Question of Sport 21.00 Nine O'clock News 21.30 Kinsey 22.25 Omnibus 23.15 The Haunting 1.05 Weather 2.15 BBC Select BBC2 8.00 Breakfast News 8.15 Westminster 9.00 The Travel Show UK Mini Guides 9.05 Daytime on Two Le Cafe des Reves 9.25 Techno 9.45 You and Me 10.00 Over the Moon 10.15 Look and Read 10.40 Mathsphere 11.00 Watch 11.15 English Express 11.35 Science Challenge 11.55 Into Music 12.15 Thunderbirds 12.20 Q and A 12.25 Lifeschool 12.50 Teaching Today 13.20 Charlie Chalk 13.35 Pinny's House 13.40 Cross Currents 14.00 News and Weather 14.15 Getting Through 14.30 See Hear! 15.00 News and Weather 16.00 Catchword 16.30 Behind the Headlines 17.00 Play Snooker 17.30 Film 92 with Barry Norman 18.00 The Far Country 19.35 Rugby Union 20.30 Food and Drink 21.00 Quantum Leap 21.45 Troubleshooter 2 22.30 Newsnight 23.15 The Late Show 23.55 Weatherview 0.00 Behind the Headlines 0.30 Live at Brecon TV 5 12.45 Journal suisse 13.15 Le parc des braves 13.40 French Cancan ® 15.30 Arts magazine 16.00 Journal TV 5 16.15 Vision 5 16.30 Une pêche d'enfer 16.55 Confidentiel femmes 17.10 Comment ça va? 17.30 Gourmandises 17.45 Méthode Victor 18.00 Questions pour un champion 18.30 Journal TV5 et météo 18.55 Clin d'œil 19.00 Le jeu des dictionnaires 19.30 Journal belge 20.00 Nord-Sud 20.30 Reportages 21.00 Journal TF1 et météo 21.30 Envoyé special 22.45 Journal Soir 3 23.15 Bouillon de culture 0.40-1.40 Bas les masques TVE Internacional 14.00 No te rias que es peor 14.30 Te espero en Madrid 15.00 Telediario 1 15.30 Amo y senor (154) 16.15 Pins-Nic 17.00 Grandes musicos 18.00 Arte y tradiciones populares 18.15 El menu de cada dia de Karlos Arguinano 18.30 Sin verguenza 19.00 Marta y Javier (44) 19.45 Pasa la vida 21.00 Telediario 2 21.30 Sesion de noche 23.00 Linea 900 23.30 Semblanzas 0.30 Noticiario internacional 1.30 El informe del dia RTP Internacional 18.30 Rosa dos Ventos. Magazine da RTPi 19.30 Chuva na areia 20.00 Telejornal. Noticias em directo de Canal 1 da RTP 20.30 Cinzas 21.00 Palavra puxa palavra 21.45 Frente a frente Sky One 7.00 The DJ Kat Show - progr. dla dzieci 9.40 Mrs Pepperpot - serial rys. 9.55 Playabout - progr. edukacyjny dla dzieci, 10.10 Filmy rysunkowe 10.30 The Pyramid Game - quiz 11.00 Let's Make a Deal - quiz 11.30 The Bold and the Beautiful - serial obycz. 12.30 The young and the Restless - serial obycz. 13.00 St. Elsewhere - serial obycz. 14.00 E Street - serial obycz. 14.30 Geraldo - talk show 15.20 Another World - serial obycz. 16.15 Santa Barbara - serial obycz. 16.45 The DJ Kat Show - progr. dla dzieci 18.00 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie - serial sf 19.00 Rescue 19.30 E Street - serial obycz. 20.00 Więzy rodzinne - komedia obycz. 20.30 Teech - serial komed. 23.00 Studs - telezabawa 23.30 Star Trek: Następne pokolenie - serial sf Eurosport 9.00 Aerobik 9.30 Golf, Puchar Świata w Hiszpanii, transmisja 11.30 Aerobik 12:30 Maraton w Nowym Jorku - retransmisja 13.00 Eurogole - magazyn piłkarski 14.00 Tenis, magazyn turniejów ATP 15.00 Tenis, turniej ATP w Paryżu-Bercy, retransmisja finału 17.00 Maraton w Jerozolimie 18.00 Eurogole - magazyn piłkarski 19.00 Triathlon, Puchar Świata w Monako 20.00 Żeglarstwo, wyścigi studentów o Puchar Świata 20.30 Bilard amerykański, rozgrywki w Europie, mężczyźni 21.30 Eurosport-news - aktualności z dnia 22.00 Kicboxing 23.00 Boks, walki międzynarodowe 0.30-1.00 Eurosportnews 2 - aktualności z wieczora MTV 7.30 Koncert Erica Clatona 8.00 Goście Rabecki de Ruvo 10.00 Program Paula Kinga 13.00 Program Simone 16.00 i 22.00 Największe przeboje MTV 17.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report - infor. muz. 17.15 i 23.15 Informator filmowy MTV 17.30 MTV News at Night - infor. muz, wywiady 17.45 3 from 1 - trzy wybrane teledyski 18.00 Sport w MTV 18.30 MTV Prime 20.00 Dial MTV - teledyski na życzenie widzów 20.30 MTV's Most Wanted - muzyka, rozmowy, fragmenty koncertów 21.30 Koncert zespołu The Cure 23.00 The MTV Coca-Cola Report 23.30 MTV News at Night 23.45 3 from 1 24.00 MTV's Hit List - ang. lista przebojów 2.00 Program Kristiane Backer 3.00 MTV Rap Show z Nowego Jorku 3.30 Teledyski nocą RTL Plus 6.00 Teledyski poranne 7.00 Dzień dobry, Niemcy - magazyn poranny, seriale 8.50 Owen Marshall 9.45 Bogaci i piękni 10.05 Dr med. Marcus Welby 11.00 Viva - show 11.30 Potyczki rodzinne - show 12.00 Punkt dwunasta - magazyn informacyjny, seriale 12.30 Co przyniesie życie 13.20 Santa Barbara 14.15 Dynastia Springfieldów 15.00 Quincy 16.00 Hans Meiser: Martwe spodnie, czyli on już nie może 17.00 Riskantl - telegra 17.30 Cena jest wlaściwa - telegra 18.00 Elf 99 - magazyn na żywo 18.45 Wiadomości 19.15 Explosiv - magazyn Barbary Eligman 19.45 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - serial 20.15 Koledzy, koledzy - show Lindy de Mol 21.15 Zorc - serial 22.15 Explosiv - Der heisse Stuhl - dyskusja telewizyjna 23.15 Gottschalk - show 24.00 Prawo i porządek - serial 1.00 Okropnie fajna rodzina - serial 1.30 Quincy (powt. z godz. 15.00) 2.30 Dr med. Marcus Welby (powt. z godz. 10.05) 3.30 Hans Meiser (powt. z godz. 16.00) 4.30 Explosiv (powt. z godz. 19.15) 5.10 Elf 99 (powt. z godz. 18.00) Sat 1 5.30 Raport regionalny 6.00 TV śniadaniowa 8.30 Sąsiedzi (powt.) 9.00 Wiadomości 9.05 Herz ist Trumpf (powt.) 9.30 Phantastische Phanomene (powt.) 10.25 Parada szlagierów (powt.) 11.05 Der Bergdoktor (powt.) 11.55 Koło fortuny (powt.) po prog.: Porada dnia 12.45 Tele Berse - giełda z Frankfurtu 13.35 Unter der Sonne Kałiforniens - serial USA 14.30 Sąsiedzi - austral. serial famil. 15.05 Hotel - serial famil. USA 16.00 MacGyver - serial senasac. USA 17.05 Idż na całość! - telegra 17.45 Programy regionalne 18.15 Bingo - telegra 18.45 Wiadomości i pogoda 19.00 Sport w SAT 1 19.20 Koło fortuny - gra 20.15 Parada muzyki ludowej 21.15 Flog 401 (The Crash of Flight 401) - film sensac. USA, 1979 23.00 Spiegiel TV - reportaże 23.30 Wiadomości i sport 23.35 Electric Blue - ang. serial erot. 0.15 MacGyver (powt. z godz. 16.00) 1.10 Ścigany - serial krym. USA ScreenSport 8.00 Long Distance Triais. 8.30 Gilłette World Sports Special 9.00 Tenis EEC turniej w Antwerpii 12.00 Tenis, turniej Krafta kobiet. 12.30 P. nożna, ligi hiszpańska. holenderska i portugalska. 4.30 Revs - brytyjski mag. sportów motorowych 15.00 Tenis EEC 18.00 P. nożna w Europie 19.00 Wyścigi motocyklowe w Czecho-Słowacji 19.30 Futbol NFL 21.30 Boks zawodowy 23.30 Tenis EEC 3sat 6.00 Mag. poranny ZDF. 9.00 i 22.00 Zeit im Bild 13.00 Mag. południowy ZDF oraz wiadomości 13.45 Frontal (powt.) 14.15 Hitparade 15.00 Der Musikkanal auf der IFA '87 - The Deep 15.45 In concert - UKW 16.05 Pep. (powt.) 17.00 Mini ZiB - wiad. dla dzieci 17.10 Clip - muzyka wideo 17.30 Countdown - progr. ekologiczny dla młodzieży 18.00 Mag. region. 19.00 Heute - wiad. 19.20 3 SAT-Studio - wywiad na żywo 19.30 Kennwort Kino - mag. kinowy 20.00 Do widzenia ZSRR - film tv 21.00 Uzbekistan - film dok. 21.45 Kulturjournal - mag. kult. 21.50 Sportzeit - wiad. i sport 22.25 Zeit im Bild da capo 22.30 Club 2, po progr.: 10 vor 10 - szwajc. mag. inform. oraz 3 SAT-Schlagzeilen.